


Hockey Hall of Fame

by sweetpeaches69



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Date at the Hockey Hall of Fame!, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Two goofballs on a date at the Hockey Hall of Fame





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on tumblr: Can you please write Holsom going on a date in the Hockey Hall of Fame in Toronto? :)
> 
> Lmao I know nothing abt the HHoF except what I looked up.

"You think Jack will be in here one day?" Ransom asks. He's walking through the NHL Zone of the Hockey Hall of Fame, hand-in-hand with his boyfriend, Holster. Boyfriend? Boyfriend! Of one technical month Although, spiritually, in a soulmate-bond-type-way, they've always been together, honestly.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Holster swings their clasped hands back and forth, grinning down at Ransom.

They've spent around three hours wandering around the Hockey Hall of Fame. They won Game Time Trivia; they kissed inside the Canadiens Dressing Room replica; Holster almost cried when he saw the Great Hall; and they even got to touch the Stanley Cup, which was a semi-erotic experience, honestly.

"I can't believe you knew when the Stanley Cup would be here! Isn't it gone for like, three hundred days out of the year?" Holster chats. He's really cheerful today, and Ransom thinks it's adorable.

"I used to live just outside of Toronto, dude," Ransom reminds his boyfriend. "I have the inside scoop on this area."

Holster pauses and pulls Ransom towards him for a hug. "Thanks for today, bro."

Ransom smiles and returns the hug. "No problem, bro." He could honestly spend all day wrapped in Holster's arms. "You're like a giant teddy bear," He murmurs into Holster's chest.

Holster laughs, and Ransom feels it vibrate through his boyfriend's chest. "You're a sap," Holster retorts.

"Yeah, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and have a Good Ole' Time with me over @ agenderdex on tumblr


End file.
